Azalea E Potter: The Sorcerer's Stone
by ImposterInDisguise
Summary: If Liz has learned anything it's that most of her relatives deserve a one way trip to the loony bin or at the very least some serious therapy. But she's going to have to get back to her family problems later because suddenly she's suppose to go to a school named after pigs and warts, which by the way is magical, you know since this happens everyday. Fem Harry/Percy (Same person)


Author's Note: Hello ladies and gents, been awhile. I've just been busy and stuff. 12th grade and all. But here's a new chapter and I'll try to finish the next one soon. I also have a question at the end of the chapter if your interested as well.

Anyway I'll admit the last chapter was very rushed, I was trying to finish typing it in time to send it in while I was at the library with friends. Since I've been having trouble with my computer lately had to use one of theirs, and the whole time one of my friends was trying their best to distract me, worked a few times I must admit. They convinced me at one point to walk around the library, not sure how.

Anyway I'll try to go back and fix, add some more stuff. But I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for all the likes, favorites, and reviews I appreciate each one and sorry to certain people if I haven't replied to your PM I've just been busy, I'm very sowry. I'll give you an imaginary 'Insert Name of Favorite Food Here'.

Please take a seat, buckle up, and enjoy.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclaimer: Own nada, nothing, not a single thing

Warning: Swearing I think, don't remember much, you guys should know better than to think I can keep track of half the stuff I write.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I let out a sigh as I stretched on the warm sand, watching the calm ocean.

I was relaxing, being lazy, and in my mind I had a perfectly good reason to. I mean, if you were forced to run across the country in search of some gods favorite toy because he was throwing a temper tantrum over it you'd feel the need to have some down time to. That was not even counting the weird dreams, monsters, and gods who were being possessed. And when I finally got back to the 'safe' camp I'm attacked by Clarisse who had been possessed like her dad.

What the hell?!

Can I not get five seconds of peace people?

Well whatever, I just put that necklace on her and it got rid of the possession, problem solved. And now that I was free of angry gods, monsters, and mother hen Surfer Boy's. I could just lay down and relax.

I even no longer had to worry about Smelly Gabe since Aunt Sally kicked him out the first chance she got.

Yup life was nice and peaceful, no worries for me.

I let out a sigh and sunk further in the sand only for the sound of a shriek to make my eyes snap open.

A barn owl landed on my stomach knocking the air out of me, as it gave me a glare and held out it's leg impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, demon bird." I muttered taking the letter from it's leg.

Hey I'd seen weirder things, it had gotten to the point where I just went with it. Owl shows up and glares at you as it delivers you mail? Well that's just a regular Friday in July.

Once the letter was free from it's leg it gave me a sharp peck on the hand and opened it's wings, flying away.

"Did Anna put you up to this?" I yelled after it. "I already said I was sorry about the hair dye in the shampoo thing! How was I suppose to know her hair would stay green for weeks!"

Letting out a sigh, I glanced down at the letter in my hands.

Miss. A. Potter

The Beach

Half-Blood Hill

Long Island

Well this should be interesting. And what are the chances of it actually destroying my peaceful summer?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When-Life-Hands-You-Lemons-Throw-Those-Lemons-Back-In-It's-Face-And-Demand-Cookies!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fuck all kinds of ducks.

"Goddamit." I said.

"It can't be that bad, can it Liz?" Travis said as he came up to stand beside me.

I let out a sigh missing Grover, sure I was happy that he had gotten his searching licenses but he was the perfect person to go to when it came to being upset over all the possible dangers, or work in my case, that this letter is going to cause.

And I couldn't even turn to Anna since she was spending time with her family. Which was great and everything but I need someone that I could annoy to get all my stress out.

I couldn't go to Luke because gods knew the freak out he'd have when he heard about the letter.

I let out a sigh as I slumped onto my bed, Mr. Foodles, my metal spider, climbed onto my stomach letting out comforting clicks.

Travis grinned at me as he walked passed the surfing board from the water park "Come on Liz it can't be that bad. I mean it's like having an upgrade for school, this ones magical."

Connor sat down on the bed beside me as he held the opened letter in his hand. "Yeah, and if you don't like it you can always come back to us."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh yes that just sounds lovely. Magical school or you two."

"I think I detect a hint of sarcasm my dear brother."

"I think I do as well Travis. But that can't be true, Liz loves us too much. I mean who wouldn't love two handsome dashing people such as ourselves."

I grinned at them. "The level of denial here is just amazing."

I took the letter from Connor's hand's and read it over again.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerly,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

I let out another sigh as I threw myself back onto the bed I was on. The letter fell from my hands and onto the floor.

"Did you tell your Aunt about this?" Travis asked.

I shrugged. "No, not yet. Ugh I just wanted some relaxation, that's all."

Connor grinned at me. "Well you know what they say."

"Ain't no rest for the wicked." Connor and Travis said together, both grinning as the similarities they got from Hermes stood out. Mischievous grins.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

All-Work-And-No-Play-Makes-Liz-A-Dull-Girl

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"-and that's how I got the letter. What should I do Aunt Sally?"

I looked at her through the PM message as she continued to cook her blue cookies, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well Liz, sweetie, you should give it a try. I know you want to. And who knows maybe it will be different. It is a magical school. I'm sure they're no strangers to odd creatures and accidents."

I shrugged, mumbling. "I guess."

She grinned at me, the same grin that made me feel everything would be all right. "It'll be fine sweetie. If you don't like it you've always got Camp Half-Blood and all of your friends."

"But I was suppose to come home next week." I whined. "And besides, where am I suppose to get an owl to send back my response?"

Aunt Sally raised one eyebrow, "You're surrounded by demi-gods and mythical beast and you can't find someone who has an owl?"

I pouted, "It just seemed like a lot of work is all." I muttered

"Liz..."

"Alright, alright. I'll find a stupid owl." I crossed my arms looking away, as my hair covered my face. Tilting my head I glanced at her through the black curly strands. "I'll miss you." I said quietly.

Aunt Sally smiled at me, "And I'll miss you to sweetie but you need to live your life. I don't want you to regret not going to Hogwalot's."

I looked at her fully smiling, "You mean Hogwart's, not Hogwalot's?"

Aunt Sally shrugged giving me a smile. "Such an...odd name. And besides Liz you won't be leaving for the school in a while. You can still come to stay and you can always PM me."

"Right Aunt Sally, Love you."

"Love you to Liz, be good sweetie and try not to cause to much destruction."

I grinned at her waving my hand, "Me? Destructive? Perish the very thought!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

If-You-Happy-And-You-Know-It-Then-Get-Out-Of-My-Fuckin-Face

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What's up bitches?"

The room full of Athena's children looked up at me and the door I just kicked down. They all just looked away and continued what they were doing before.

"Oh come on don't I even get a hello?" I said walking into the room, pushing the door up behind me. The hinges automatically re-attached themselves thanks to the voodoo repairing magic the cabins had.

Everyone in the cabin began to talk like I wasn't there.

"Great she's back."

"I thought she'd stay away after Annabeth left."

"Maybe if we ignore her she'll go away."

"You know that's not going to happen."

"I can dream though can't I?"

"Oh come on guys!" I cried falling to my knees dramatically in the middle of the cabin. "I said sorry about the whole book thing! How was I suppose to know that parchment was so flammable?"

"It was implied." One of the brainiacs hissed.

I shrugged, "I replaced them though, right?"

"The act itself was blasphemies!" Another one yelled as a boy began to weep.

"All those innocent books, all those defenses scrolls." he sobbed.

I pouted, "Oh come on. Look I even brought you this rare parchment that I... borrowed from the Arch's museum."

"Borrowed...?"

"Yes, borrowed with an undefined returning period." I said, nodding my head as I threw the scroll onto the bed nearest to me. Half the kids practically leapt on it, like a pact of hyena's. Well I might be dramatizing it a bit but really. Who got so excited over a scroll on the art of stone cutting?

"Anywhoo..." I trailed off as I rocked back and forth on my feet. "Do any of you perchance happen to have any... oh say any owls laying around?"

The head of Athena's cabin, since Anna wasn't there, gave me a look. "Liz did you really just ask that?"

"Well I thought since Athena's known for knowledge and owl's were known for knowledge and well..." I waved my hands around.

He stood up from his bed, "Liz I'm going to turn my back now and if you are not gone when I turn back around I will tell Annabeth who filled her socks with plastic spiders."

"I'm pretty sure she already knows it was me." I said while taking a step back.

He turned around and crossed his arms, "Do you really want to give her the excuse of knowing for sure though?"

The cabin was filled with the loud sound of the door getting ripped off it's hinges again as I ran out the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

You're-Not-Guilty-Until-They-Find-The-Dead-Body-In-Your-Closet

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I let out a sigh as I walked along the beach watching the water gently wash along the sand.

"Well that was a no go."

"What was a...no-ago?" a cultured voice asked.

I jumped about a foot in the air as my body seized up making me do some weird spastic dance.

"Hades!" I yelled, grabbing at my heart as I took a breath. "Give me a heart attack why don't you?!"

"I am not Hades," the voice responded. "And giving you a heart attack was not my intentions."

I turned around and found Triton sitting along the beaches shore, his lower half submerged in water.

A few nereids had gotten closer to shore and were all whispering to each other excitedly while blushing and giggling as they batted thier eyelashes at him.

Err...right.

"Yeah... so... hi...bro." I finished awkwardly, waving weakly at him.

One of his eyebrows rose over his aristocratic face and I fidgeted under his gaze as he seemed to inspect me.

"I see you are not hurt after your quest." he said sharply.

"Yeah, not hurt, and if I was you know," I waved at the beach with one hand. "Water sort of heals me..."

"Right." he said giving a curt nod.

I squirmed under his gaze. This was rather awkward all around. I was unsure how I should act around him. Usually I just didn't care but something about him being my brother, well half-brother, made me feel unsure.

I didn't really like it.

"I-"

"Are-"

We both stopped talking after interrupting each other.

"You can go first." he said.

"No,no," I waved my hand. "You go first."

He nodded his head, "Right as I was going to say. I brought you something. You expressed a dislike in the one known as...Barney... so as your brother I took it upon myself to solve it for you."

I could only blink when he pulled out the head of a costume for Barney. It was ripped and tattered, looking like it had been through a war. One of the eyes had been half pulled out and was now hanging from a string.

"I...thank you?" I said slowly as I took the head from his hands.

He nodded stiffly, "You are most welcome. I thought you might be over exaggerating of the extent of how vile he was but when I pulled off the head of the beast I found a human trapped inside of him. I also found him near a group of children that I think he was planning on devouring later if there screams were anything to go by, maybe the colorful cone hat's they were wearing was a way this Barney marked his prey?"

Well then...

Obviously Triton had never heard of children parties... and ,maybe I should be a lot more careful when I mention things. I'm sure the person wearing the Barney's suit was surprised when Triton ripped the head of their costume off of them.

opps...

I smiled at him, "Thanks Triton that was very, kind of you."

He nodded his head, a small smile softening his stoic face for a second before he cleared his throat.

"Well then, I suppose I'll see you later then."

I grinned, stopping myself from smiling when I realized this was his own awkward way of being my older brother.

"Yeah I'll be seeing you Triton

"Right, goodbye," he said stiffly only to freeze when my arms wrapped around him in a hug, he lightly patted my back in return.

"Bye." I said pulling back, holding the ripped up Barney head in one hand.

He nodded his head as the water swelled around him, picking him up and carrying him out of the surf and into deeper water.

I smiled looking down at the Barney head, maybe having an older brother wasn't that bad.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

You-Can't-Pick-Your-Family-But-You-Can-Pick-Favorites

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What is that?" Clarissa asked as she walked into my cabin, Travis and Connor behind her.

"What's what?" I asked from my bed as I finished the response letter to Hogwarts.

"She means why is there a Barney's head put on a mantle on your wall?" Connor responded as he sprawled out on one of the many empty beds in my cabin.

"Oh that, it's just a gift." I said grabbing an envelope to put my letter in, I frowned. Do wizards and witches use envelopes? The one my school letter came in looked different.

"Man," Travis cried, throwing himself down on another bed in my cabin, "You've got all this cool stuff from your quest all around your room. A Barney's head on a mantle, a surfboard, that metal spider."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, and that metal spider has a name, that you'll soon be screaming because you are laying on his nest."

"nest...?" Travis said in confusion before letting out a startled yelp as Mr. Foodles shot from under the pillow and onto his face.

"Get him off, get him off!" He yelled running around in circles.

"So have any of you seen an owl around here?" I asked.

Carissa suddenly snapped her fingers, "Oh yeah! There was some weird owl outside that almost looked like it was skulking out your place. That's why I came in here. You been messing with the Athena cabin again midget?"

I rolled my eyes, "They're so easily offend over the destruction of books. And did this owl remind you of a demon by chance."

Connor shrugged, "Eh, gave off this odd vibe and it also looked like it was trying to set your cabin on fire by a glare alone but other than that... yeah it kind of did, now that you mentioned it."

"Why is no one helping me!" Travis screamed as he ran past flailing his arms as stayed tightly attached to his face.

"Why do you know the bird?" Clarissa asked as she pulled out a knife, using it to clean under her nails.

I rubbed my hand as the faint ghost pain of the peck made itself known. "You could say that."

Connor shook his head while watching Clarissa, "I never understood how you never cut yourself while doing that."

Clarissa glanced at him, "By being badass, girly boy, not all of us can get pedicures."

"One time!" Connor yelled. "And it was on a dare Travis gave me!"

Clarissa snorted, continuing to pick at her nails, "Whatever you have to tell yourself to preserve that shred of masculinity you have left."

Connor let out a strangled yell while choking the air in front of him like it was a neck. His eyes snapped to the side as Travis ran past again screaming.

"It's trying to suck out my soul!" Travis yelled. "Someone please help-!" he loud out a pained noise as he fell to the floor. Connor pulled his foot back as he glared down at Travis now thrashing body on the floor.

Clarissa ignored them both and continued to work at her nails, which turned out to be a bad idea. Travis's thrashing body ran into her leg making her knife jerk.

She snarled, "You broke my nail you little twerp!"

She suddenly threw the knife, which sailed through the air and into the wall, as she piledrived onto Travis body.

Connor laughed nervously as he turned to walk away, " I see you two need to work out your differences I'll just be leavi-!" he yelped as a hand closed around his ankle bring him to the floor.

"Oh no you don't, if I have to suffer so do you!" Travis yelled.

"No," Connor yelled clawing at the floor as he was dragged slowly back into the two fighting people. "I want to live!"

I slowly started to back up, "So it seems like you are all busy. So I'll just go outside and leave you guys to settle your little...problem here."

I backed out of the door watching as Clarissa jumped off one of the beds and onto the Stoll brothers on the floor while yelling, "Piledriver Bitches!"

The door closed behind me, pained screams and Clarissa's mad laughter coming from it. I grinned at some campers walking by and shooting me looks, "Hello lovely weather we've been having!"

They all walked faster, wonder what their problem is?

I stepped out and looked around.

"Where are you demon bird?"

A sudden squawk filled the air, making near by campers jump, as the demon bird itself landed on my shoulder. It's soulless black eyes looked into mine as it impatiently held out it's leg.

"Yeah, yeah, bossy. I've got your letter for you right here."

I quickly tied the letter to it's leg and it let out another ear piercing screech before it pecked my hand again, taking flight.

"That's it you overgrown chicken! Screw turkey's, I'm stuffing and eating you for thanksgiving! Al La mod Owl!"

The demon bird turned around flying straight for me.

Now I've faced down tons of monsters and gods before without flinching or running away, but when I saw those soulless eyes staring into mine as the beast flew towards me there was only one reasonable response.

I ran, and fast, "I was joking!" I yelled over my shoulder. "You're a wonderful handsome bird, with no relation's to chicken's!"

I ran into a wall of a cabin, sliding down it as I held my hands up in front of me.

"No!"

"Sqreach!"

I shrieked as it flew towards me wings outstretched and claws ready.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It's-Not-Paranoia-If-They're-Out-To-Get-You

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You got your ass handed to you by an owl." Travis said, poking at the white bandage wrapped around my hand

"And you got your ass handed to you by a spider."

Travis shrugged, "Touche."

"I hate you both." Conner grumbled, his voice sounding muffled through the bandages on his head.

I glanced over at him. He was sitting on one of the multiple beds in the medical tent for the camp, we all were.

"Conner! My wonderful, almost amazing as me, brother." Travis cried, holding a hand above his heart like he was in pain. "How could you say such a thing?!"

"Easily, though I know it must be hard to hear through so many BANDAGES! Which you are both the cause of!"

I held up a finger as I leaned forward on my bed. "Technically it was Clarissa who did the most damage. Besides Travis is the one who started all of it."

"What?!" Travis yelled, looking at me. "How could you throw me to the wolves so quickly?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, shrugging. "Sacrifices must be made."

"But, but, you're sacrificing me!"

I nodded at him, "And your contribution is greatly appreciated."

"Well," he sputtered, "It was technically your fault!" he suddenly cried, pointing a finger at me. "It was your pet metal spider!"

I sniffed, looking away as I pointed my nose in the air. " is a free spirit. I would never give him a ridiculous restriction like not being allowed to attack someone. That's just cruel. What else will he do with his free time?"

"Not attack people,"

"Pshh," I waved my hand at him. "Now that's just crazy talk."

The entrance to the medical tent opened as Clarissa sauntered through it. Giving all three of us a smug look. "Looks like all three of you got your asses handed to you. Though it's to be expected. Not everyone can be as great as me."

"This is bull!" Conner yelled from under the bandages, his eyes glaring at Clarissa smug face. "You should be suffering just like we are! I don't deserve this treatment, my face is to sexy for it!"

"Yeah," Travis said from his bed. "Our faces are sexy for this treatment!"

Conner turned, sending a glare at Travis. "Oh no you don't! You shut your mouth! You're not about to weasel your way out of this! Besides your face wasn't even touched."

"But, but, our sexy faces. And it's the fact it could have gotten damaged, the danger it was in, the danger." Travis whined.

I snorted, "Your perception of the world is deluded if you're saying stuff about your 'sexy faces'."

Clarissa smirked, while looking at Conner, "If anything I did the world a favor. It's too bad Travis's face isn't covered up to but you know," she shrugged. "The world will just have to endure it."

"But it's not fare." Travis whined.

Clarissa gave a smug grin, "Sorry, but you know the rules. You're not allowed to use Ambrois for such simple wounds while you're in camp."

I frowned, crossing my arms, " Screw that." I mumbled under my breath, already thinking about the large amount of ambrosia and nectar stashed in my room.

Clarissa heard me though, and sent me a smirk. "Aww, but Liz, I went and got you a nurse maid and everything. Since I knew your defeat by an owl really scared you. Didn't want you to have bird related nightmares now did I?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, " Whatcha talkin bout, fool?"

Clarissa sent me an evil grin, "Oh , Luke!"

My eyes widened in horror as Luke came walking in through the tent's opening. He frowned at Clarissa crossing his arms, "Why did you want me to come to the medic tent with you La Rue? Bullying some kid again?"

Clarissa sneered at him, "No punk." she gestured to me. "Just thought you'd want to know where your darling little shrimp is."

Luke's eyes looked over and widened with horror, "Shrimp! What happened?" he said his voice getting panicked.

I stared at him for a few seconds, both of us having a horrified look across our faces. Sure it was sweet that Luke thought of me as his little sister and everything, something that made me overly happy to no end having been not so loved by the Dursley's so much, though there was really no love lost by either of us there. But Luke went a little overboard when it came to protecting me, to the point where I believed what I was about to de to be completely justified.

I stared at him a few seconds before glancing around the tent. Apparition was a pain to do inside the camp borders so that was sort of out, but tent walls were flimsy. Riptide purred in agreement.

My muscles tensed as Luke took a step forward. I knew even though I called him Surfer Boy that he was very intelligent and picked up on stuff easily.

"Liz..." he warned, taking another step forward. His eyes narrowed. "You're hurt so don't think about doing anything-"

He was cut off as I jumped from the bed. I grabbed Travis from the bed beside me and threw him towards Luke while yelling, "Sacrifice!"

"Spare my sexy face!" Travis yelled as he went forward... by a foot. Dropping limply to the ground.

...Maybe he didn't go as far as I thought he would.

"I will have vengeance," Travis said, voice muffled from his face being smushed against the floor. He waved a fist in the air, "You hear me Liz!? Vengeance!"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Ehh." I said while pushing a blanket on him, from the bed, muffling him even further. There out of sight out of mind.

I looked up from Travis to Luke, who crossed his arms while tapping his foot. "Now as I was sayin Shrimp, don't do anything-"

"For freedom!" I yelled, interrupting him again as I jumped on top of one of the beds. Using them as a bouncing platform to one of the tent's walls.

Getting to the end I grinned as my Minotaur hoodie transformed along with Riptide. When they both finished I resembled a three musketeer, sword and all. I frowned briefly when I realized I was missing the mustache...

"Viva la Freedom!" I cried, cutting a hole into the side of the tent. I jumped through it just as the whole started to repair itself. Running away from the tent with Riptide in - form held above my head, yelling at the top of my voice.

I ignored the looks some campers I ran past sent me. I have no idea what's wrong with them. I mean it's not like they've never seen someone dressed like a three musketeer, holding a sword above their head, as they ran screaming from the medical tent before. Really people it's not like this is the first time I've done this.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

...-'sup?-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Luke sighed as his shoulders dropped. "-stupid." he finally finished as he watched the retreating form of Liz through one of the mesh windows in the tent.

Carissa was laughing her ass off as Travis laid on the floor, with a blanket still on him, slowly inchworming his way back onto the bed... that Cooner was on. Conner without looking at him kicked him cleanly off sending Travis to the floor again.

"Dammit," Luke muttered as he left the tent to chase after Liz, "this is the fifth time this week."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

You-Can't-Catch-Me-I'm-The-Gingerbread-Man-...Or-Liz-Whichever

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Very far away a man leaned back in his chair. Looking very much like he'd just stepped out of some old fairy tale book. With half-mooned spectacles that had twinkling blue eyes behind them and rested on a crooked nose along a white beard long enough to tuck into his belt, which said belt was apart of a very colorful, almost painful to look at, magenta robes. He looked like some wizened, grandfatherly wizard out of a story, well with a rather questionable sense of fashion.

He sat at a desk that was covered in multiple things in an organized mess. Paper's overflowed on it along with various little odd things, the oddest a bowl of lemon drops. Around the desk was a large room full of just as odd things. Babbles that whistled and smoked at seemingly random adorned the shelves and the walls were covered with moving pictures of people. On one side of the room sat a slumbering bird that was gold and red.

The man's eyes looked over to a door in front of him as a gadget seemed to give of a louder than usual nose. The door opened rather abruptly as a woman came walking in.

She was tall and thin with a serious, no-nonsense look, on her face. Her hair pulled up into a tight bun underneath her hat that matched her immaculate robes.

"Dumbledore," she said, voice clipped and professional while nodding at the bearded man. "I've got the newest list of acceptance letters." she hesitated for a second before pulling the one of the top.

Before she could speak the man, Dumbledore, gave her a cheerful smile, eyes twinkling in amusement. "Hello, Minerva, lemon drop?" He gestured to the bowl filled with sweets in front of him.

Minerva wrinkled her nose, her mouth pinching like she had said candy already in her mouth, "I'd rather not Albus. Why you continue to like that candy is beyond me. Now as I was saying," she cleared her throat, while walking to the desk. "I got a letter today from a rather... harried barn owl that seemed to have traveled a long distance."

She held the letter out to Dumbledore, a small grin coming across her face. "It's from her Albus."

Dumbledore's hands took the letter from Minerva, his eyes inspecting the letter as a happy smile came across his face. "Wonderful," he said, his eyes twinkling merrily.

Minerva seemed to frown a little, "At least those muggles you left ehr with let her respond. Though I still stand by the fact they seemed rather horrid."

Dumbledore glanced up from the letter at her. "Now, now, Minerva. Petunia was Azalea's family. Besides it was necessary for none of the remaining Death Eaters to be able to track her, and Arabella never reported anything wrong. She said Azalea seemed to be growing up fine."

Minerva's lips pinched together, "If you say so Albus."

Dumbledore smiled at her, " It's wonderful that Petunia's already told Azalea about magic. I was going to send Hagrid but maybe... well she might want to know something about her mother." Dumbledore trailed off thoughtfully.

Minerva raised an eyebrow, "Really, Albus? Are you sure that's wise? Severus has never been the most... comfortable around children."

"Nonce sense!" Dumbledore waved his hand at Minerva, a cheerful grin on his face. "I'm sure Severus will be happy to see Lily's daughter. He's asked about her before, but - information on her has been scarce at best."

Minerva shook her head, "I... somewhat doubt that, but if you think it's for best..."

"I'm sure it will be okay Minerva. What's the worst that could happen? She's an eleven year old girl and Lily's daughter. I'm sure she's just like her." Dumbledore grinned at her.

Minerva felt an odd foreboding shudder go through her body.

Dumbledore looked back down at the envelope in his hands, the words ' To: Hogwart's From Azalea E. Potter' were written on it in black ink. There were some random marks across it like somthing with long legs had walked across it after stepping in ink.

Dumbledore looked up at her. "What could go wrong?"

Author's Note: Ello lovelies, anyway tada! Short I know but it's the first chapter an introduction so to speak. Just to clarify some things with you guy though...

Okay so Dumbledore, I know the question's coming, is not evil in this. Sure his actions could lead to bad things, like any human being Example: Dursley's, but he really does mean for the best. He also, along with Mcgonagall, Minerva, has no idea Liz has been missing. As far as he and everyone else is concerned, she still where he put her as a baby. Figg has no idea Liz's isn't living with the dursley's because they are faking her living there.

I mean there already terrified and hate the wizarding world. They don't want anyone to know the Liz is missing. So they just spread a rumor around that Liz is sickly and can't go outside, stuff like that. So yeah, but it will all come to light soon. They haven't even read Liz's letter yet.

Anywho hope you liked it, I'll try to finish another chapter soon since this one was so short. But also I have a question, for any of you you reading this and knowing what I'm talking about, and it be swell if you added an answer with a review, or don't your choice. Okay so in 12th grade and all that stuff, but question. Let's just say, if you haven't noticed by now, I'm something you might call a procrastinator so I have to ask what happens if you don't finish stuff like completing your job shadows by the end of the year.

I know the requirements are different for each school and state, some might not even have them. And for those of you interested some schools in the U. S. of A. make you do some crap, no idea if schools outside of America make you do it. My school makes us finish 24 hours of community service along with two job shadows. I just find the jppb shadows part awkward since I have to be around… people. I'll finish it most likely I'm just interested. If you don't know don't worry about it.

Anyway bye byes for now!


End file.
